Inuyasha Drabbles
by DarkCerulean
Summary: This is a collection of one shots for Inuyasha, some have humor, angst, action... whatever i can think to write about. I hope you read and enjoy!
1. Oppositte Attract

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

This is a little one shot I put together, like a really long time ago, so I hope you enjoy.

-.- Story -.-

Two Different halves. Its what they were. Opposites.

Kagome Higurashi was a young human girl, sweet, kind and caring. Loving, generous, motherly, beautiful. So many words to describe her because one wasn't enough.

Inuyasha Tashio was a young hanyou boy. Rude, mean and rough. Hateful, selfish, dumb, but handsome. Hundreds of words to describe him, because honestly there wasn't just one.

They met in the hospital, one there helping, the other there after a street accident, stabbed four times in the stomach, chest and back. In no condition to move and demanding to get out.

She had walked into his room, immediately shutting him up, smiling at him and holding his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be okay, cause you know you don't have to fight everything all alone in the world." She had told him.

He had wrenched his hand away from hers, like he had been burned. She had just smiled and stayed with him as he fell into an easy sleep.

Maybe there was a reason love blossomed that night.

Opposites Attract.

Author Notes.

Alright so, this is one of many litte drabbles between Inuyasha and Kagome that I'm putting together. This is the first one and the next one will be up whenever I feel like putting it up. XD. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Cya.

Darkness Surrounding.


	2. I love you

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2 – I love you.

Inuyasha sighed, he was high up in Goshinboku, thinking of a certain lively young woman. He remembered the first day they had met, he had, aside from almost killing her which in his opinion been a HUGE misunderstanding, fallen in love with her…

Kagome sighed, sitting in the far corner of the hut, studying hard, er, trying too, a certain silver haired hanyou was delaying her. She remembered the first time she had seen him, tied to the Goshinboku, which evidently was probably where he was now, she smiled as she also remembered that, she had fallen in love with him the first time he had opened his golden eyes.

He decided, he would tell her, it was wrong to keep secrets from her for so long. Jumping down from the tree he started stalking through the forest, towards her scent.

She came to the conclusion, that if she didn't tell him, it was like lying, and it was driving her insane. Getting up abruptly and closing the book, she started walking briskly towards the Goshinboku.

He came to a stop.

She came to a stop.

Right in front of each other.

Determination shone in their eyes.

"I love you!" They both yelled in unison, then looked up at each other, a deep blush on either of their faces.

"um… heh." Inuyasha said, looking at the ground, taking a quick glance up at Kagome to see her looking to the side, watching as her eyes moved to meet his before they both turned away, blushing a bit darker.

Turning his head towards her, he bent down, taking her chin gently in his hand and tilting her face up to him. Before kissing her lips gently.

Kagome brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck as he moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Breaking the kiss he looked deep into her soul as she did him resting their foreheads against one another.

"I love you, and only you, Kagome." He said, a small smile on his lips and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I love you too, Inuyasha, always you." She replied honestly as he kissed her lips once more.

-.- Author Notes -.-

:), I liked this one, hope you did too, please read and review. XD.

DarknessSurrounding.


	3. I know I'm safe Here in your arms

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3 – I know I'm safe… here in your arms.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!" A very familiar black haired girl yelled at the said hanyou.

"I came to find you, yah left so quick I didn't get a ch… chance to yell at you that we needed to find the jewel shards or did you forget again, wench!" He yelled back.

"Of coarse I didn't forget! I do still have a life here Inuyasha!" She screamed.

Biting back his automatic retort as to 'Why?' he swallowed and all but whispered an…

"I know." His eyes were downcast.

It was after school and Kagome was tired, learning that she was just barely passing half of her grades was a plus… that she was passing at all… at this rate she would never get into high school, or collage, university… meaning she wouldn't get a job and she wouldn't go anywhere's in life and she'd have to stay in high school or drop out and live with her parents… Hojo would probably take her to prom and get her knocked up some how… even though she didn't like him, her stupid fucking friends would probably answer for her to his question of… "Kagome can I fuck you...?" so she'd be dragged into it, not to go against her words.

Inuyasha, as Kagome did her rant inside of her head… could not for the life of him find out why on gods green earth there was so much stress radiating off of the said girl. Then he found fear, humiliation… and finally his most dreaded…

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I don't know! I don't want to stay here all of my life!" She yelled the last part…falling to her knees as she finally realized what she had just said for all ears… especially the fluffy ones at the top of a certain sensitive dog demons had.

Dropping to his knees beside her the seconds slipped by and turned into minutes and finally he spoke again…

"You don't have to you know… you could come… well… live with me, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara if you wanted…" He said softly. "We're family too now, I guess."

Kagome looked up at him with round chocolate eyes that were filled with tears of sadness once and now with tears of joy.

"I want to do that… so much, but what about my family here!"

"You'd still have the well… you could come and visit them…" He said.

She nodded… after a few more moments passed he helped her up and took the smaller book bag off of her shoulders to swing around his own. Following her up to her room he sat down on her bed.

"Um… Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" He inquired.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure… you can pick." He grinned, reading her thoughts by the look on her face.

"Mmk." Looking through her small collection she picked out 'the most romantic movie ever…!'

Scary Movie 4… (lmao.)

Popping it into the dvd player she pressed play and sat down next to Inuyasha, before laying down and curling up. His body molded into hers as he pillowed her head with his arm.

That's how Mrs. Higurashi found them when she came up later that evening for supper, in each others arms. A small smile on each of their lips as they almost leaned into each other.

A small smile touched her lips as she couldn't help but say…

"I'm going to have so many wonderful Grandbabies!" Before walking back down the halls as she talked about what they'd look like… with herself.

A.N

Lmao… I couldn't help myself at the end… haha! I had to… I hope that was 'cute' enough for you… the next little one will be up… when I feel like putting it up… XD!

Look at my other stories

Hanyou of the Elements I – Complete.

Hanyou of the Elements II Worlds Collide. – In progress.


End file.
